tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clayton and Shuttleworth
Clayton & Shuttleworth were located at Stamp End Works, Lincoln. Established in 1842 when Nathaniel Clayton (1811-1890) formed a partnership with his brother-in-law, Joseph Shuttleworth (1819-1883). History The firm was founded by Joseph Shuttleworth (1819-1883) who was the son of John and Rebecca Shuttleworth of Dogdyke, Lincolnshire. He inherited a boat building business, and formed a partnership with Nathaniel Clayton, the owner of an iron foundry in Lincoln. Together they the engineering firm of Clayton and Shuttleworth. The firm then specialised in building steam engines and agricultural machinery. Joseph Shuttleworth married Sarah Grace Clayton in 1841 and had two sons: Alfred and Frank. In 1845 they built their first portable steam engine, and in 1849 their first threshing machine. These products became the mainstay of the firm’s business. Clayton & Shuttleworth became one of the leading manufacturers in the country at the time. They supplied steam engines and threshing machines to other manufacturers, such as Taskers of Andover, as well as selling under their own name. In 1851 they sold more than 200 steam engines, boosted by the Great Exhibition. By 1857 they had produced a total of 2,400 steam engines, and by 1890 total output had reached 26,000 steam engines and 24,000 threshing machines. In 1870 their workforce in Lincoln was 1200. The export trade was important to the firm. A branch in Vienna was established early on, and other branches followed at Pest, Prague, Cracow and Lemburg. The firm became a limited company in 1901, and Alfred Shuttleworth (1843-1925), son of the founder, became chairman. In the twentieth century Clayton & Shuttleworth for a short time manufactured tractors. In 1911 they built a 4 cylinder Oil engine, with car type radiator, sheet metal bonnet, and a cab roof. By 1914 they employed 2,100 persons. 1913-1917 For a list of the models and prices of Steam Motor Wagons, Tractors and Ploughs etc. see the 1917 Red Book. In WW1 they Set up a subsidiary company Clayton Wagons at Abbey works, Lincoln. This firm built a few Steam wagons but by then Internal combustion engineed trucks were starting to gain in popularity. (one of the last Clayton wagons built is in the collection at Thursford Steam Museum, in Norfolk). This was followed in 1916 by a 4 cylinder gas-kerosene engine crawler tractor ("Chain Rail"). This 40 hp. machine lasted till 1929. They also built an 100 hp. gun tractor similar to a Holt machine. They were the first British firm to make a combine harvester. They failed in the depression of the 1920s, The boiler making, foundry and Steam Rollers manufacturing division was bought by Babcock & Wilcox in 1924. They subsequently built several rollers of which only 5 are believed to survive. And the rest of the firm was taken over by Marshalls of Gainsborough in 1929, for the combine harvester technology. Shuttleworth Collection The Shuttleworth Collection of historic aircraft and vehicles was founded by Frank Shuttleworth's widow Dorothy in remembrance of their son Richard Ormonde Shuttleworth killed in a flying accident in 1940 whilst serving in the RAF. It is based at the former estate of the Shuttleworth family at Old Warden in Bedfordshire. The Collection is open to the public and displays are held between May and October: more information may be found at www.shuttleworth.org Family history Colonel Frank Shuttleworth Frank (1845-1913) the younger son was partly educated in Germany and France. He then joined the Army and served in the 7th Hussars, becoming a Captain in 1877 and Major in 1882. He served in Ireland before being sent to India for 4 years. On his return from the army he then ran his Bedfordshire estate, and bred his own horses. One of his favourite sports was steeplechasing and he owned a string of horses. On one of his horses, 'Matador', he won 9 out of 14 steeplechases he entered. Frank was also a yachtsman and owned a succession of sea-going yachts, and was an active member of the Royal Yacht Squadron. He was Chairman of the family firm of Clayton and Shuttleworth following his fathers death in 1883, and also a Director of the Great Northern Railway, Frank Shuttleworth also became one of the original members of the Bedfordshire County Council on its formation. In 1902 he became Honorary Colonel of the Bedfordshire Imperial Yeomanry which he raised. Preserved Steam Engines Konnerud Hill Mines in Norway. , from a mine in Norway]] Ordinary mining operation was first started in 1729 by the Limited Company "Det jarlsbergske Sølvhaltige Blye- og Kobberværk". (The Jarlsbergske Silver, Lead and Copper Mine). The mining operation has been through several periods of time up to the final close down in 1913. We have at our museum a locomobil (portable engine) with serial number 3751, type F-898 of 1906 from Clayton & Shuttleworth Ltd, Lincoln England. If anyone has a drawing of a Clayton & Shuttleworth type F-898, we are happy to get a copy of it, we should restore the machine much as possible but need to get drawings made parts! Mail Address: konnerudgruvene@gmail.com Tractor Models 1911 80-100 hp Oil Tractor - described as "The BEST Oil Tractor made" See also *Marshalls Reference *MERL * Classic Tractors of the World; By Nick Baldwin External links Category:Steam machinery manufacturers Category:Traction engines Category:Steam Lorries Category:Stationary engines Category:Agricultural machinery manufacturers Category:Threshing Machines Category:Clayton and Shuttleworth Category:Marshall Category:Companies founded in 1842 Category:1930 disestablishments Category:1930 mergers Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct Tractor manufacturers Category:Companies of the United Kingdom